dogs_of_war_online_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Baronies of Acheron
The Baronies of Acheron are undead and shit, someone who knows the lore should put it here. Ingame, they are very much horde tactics, taking advantage of Encirclement bonuses. (And maybe other things, I dunno, put them here.) They are the cheapest faction in the game when it comes to AP per unit. They are known as Undead or Rams to the players. More boring lore for the nerds nerd lore Units The Baronies of Acheron's army trait is Living-dead, which makes them immune to Fear and Poison (Which is not yet implemented). Also all of their units have Fear. Basic Units: Skeleton Warrior - Warrior class Skeleton Bowman - Archery class Necromancer - Magician class Gargoyle - Assault class Priest of Salaüel - Faithful class (Iconoclast) Black Paladin - Warrior-monk (Iconoclast) Elite Units: Skûll Warrior - Warrior class Legendary Units: Flesh Golem of Acheron - Warrior class Strategies Against Other Factions Kingdom of Alahan - they turtle Baronies of Acheron - baronies sounds like balognes Children of Yllia - doges 2 op 200 AP Bracket Armies 'Wolfbutt Assailants' Skull Warrior - 82 Skeleton Warrior x2- 46 Necromancer - 65 Total - 193 You have a long and rewarding road ahead of you, acolyte of ass''assination. This build can be put together right from the start. Take the Skull Warrior starting composition and drop your archer for a skeleton warrior. The 200AP bracket is lousy with the 2dog comp, Predator of Blood with Wolfen Hunter, and this comp crushes it handily. Other Wolfen comps and other races entirely may fare differently, your mileage may vary. The trick here is to play conservatively and wait for him to get impatient and overextend; he ''will overextend if you're patient. If he realizes what you're doing and hides, fuck him, let the game stale out. You'll never beat dogs at their own game. Play from left corner. Save up your Necromancer's mana; pred and hunter can one-shot morbid puppets and pursuit jump. Hunters tend to stay around the periphery of the fight looking for a chance to jump in. By default your skull warrior can kill one in two swings, don't be afraid to jump out and drop him with offensive stance if he gets too close. Hunters are cheap though, the real prize is that Predator of Blood. Preds are brutally strong, especially in 200AP, and most 200scummers aren't accustomed to fighting comps that can handle them. Expect the enemy pred to rush your line, ''maybe ''with defensive stance if he's conservative. Once he's in the thick of things, it's time to spring the trap. Chances are he's in melee with your skull warrior and one or both skeletons. Bring the remaining skeleton around, then have your necro summon both his puppets to surround him. Use Tides of Blood on the skeleton if the enemy still has units available. Now the Pred prey is sweating. His hit chance has tanked and there's little he can do to escape the skeleton tar pit before that skull warrior eats him alive. That's how you kill Pred+Hunter in 200AP. Be conservative until he overextends. Once it's too late to disengage, surround him and bring him down. You can do the same with the hunter if necessary, or kill him in one turn with offensive stance skull warrior if the opportunity presents itself. This has worked for me just about every time, but things aren't as simple against other comps. I'll leave that as an exercise for the reader though. You have 7 AP left over, Morbid Explosion is probably the most bang (heh) for your buck at this stage of the game but it's not necessary for wolf-hunting. 300 AP Bracket Armies puts your units and yer talent choices here, as well as a brief strategy with the army. 400 AP Bracket Armies puts your units and yer talent choices here, as well as a brief strategy with the army. 800 AP Bracket Armies Let's face it, no one plays 800 AP cap.